Trip to Paris (The Mortal Instruments - fan fiction)
by AnArtistsObscureReality
Summary: Alec and Magnus have taken a trip to Paris as a romantic getaway from New York. Only problem: Isabelle wanted to go as well, and if Isabelle goes, Simon goes too. What will happen? (PS: This was written before City of Heavenly Fire. I have now just realised that I have mispelled Maryse's name. I'm sorry. I will fix it soon.)


"Are you sure you want to go back already?" Asked Alec. Alec and Magnus were sitting in a theatre, talking during an intermission in the Opera they came to see. Magnus looked eager to head back to the hotel. "Isabelle and Simon aren't expecting us until midnight, its only 10 PM." Isabelle said she wanted to come with them to Paris, and since she was going, Simon thought it would be a good chance to try out his romance. Maybe he thought France automatically made someone more romantic.

"They won't care, I bet they're off doing their own thing too," said Magnus. Alec's face hardened at that remark.

"He better not be trying something with Izzy," he replied. Alec's brotherly instincts were starting to kick in.

Magnus looked at him with a smirk. "You cant go your whole life thinking Isabelle hasn't - "

Alec cut him off before he could finish, "don't even say it." Magnus let out a little laugh at Alec's reply. He put one hand on Alec's knee, and leaned over to him.

"Seamus is a teenage boy, with raging hormones. It's even worse since he's a vampire, and Isabelle's flowing with blood," said Magnus.

"His names Simon," stated Alec, "and please don't get that image in my mind, I don't want to see it."

Magnus smiled. "So you want to go back?"Alec looked down at the hand on his knee, then back up to Magnus' eyes.

"The show hasn't ended yet."

"We can throw our own little show back at the hotel," Said Magnus raising an eyebrow.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "What about the money?"

Magnus turned his head toward the stage and smiled. People were walking across the stage, preparing the background for the next show. "Don't worry about it," he began, "I didn't _really _pay any money for the tickets."

"Did you steal them?" Asked Alec turning to face him.

Magnus turned his head as well, still smiling. "No," he said simply. "So are you ready to go back to the hotel?" Magnus licked hip bottom lip, still looking at Alec.

Alec looked down at Magnus' lips. "Yeah, lets go."

Alec and Magnus barely stepped into the hotel room before Magnus' lips were already on Alec's. It was passionate, his hands cupping Alec's face. Alec brought his arms around Magnus as they broke off for a few seconds.

"I still remember the first time I met you, every time I kiss you," said Magnus. Alec looked confused.

"And what was that?" He asked.

"That you're the hot one with the blue eyes," replied Magnus. Alec smiled, and dived in for another kiss. Magnus started leading them towards the couch, where he sat Alec down and strattled him. Alec now had his hands around Magnus' upper body feeling his hair, face, chest, and all his beautiful features.

Magnus reached down and started to unbutton Alec's white dress shirt, pulling it off and throwing it on the ground behind him. He now had access to his chest, which he took immediately, gliding his hands down towards his stomach, then back up again to hold his neck, staying with the kiss the entire time through.

Alec reached down and started to unbuckle Magnus' sparkly silver belt, loosening his black pants so they could easily slide off. With his pants sliding down his thighs, Magnus stood up for a brief moment to pull them off, leaving him in his sequined pink dress shirt and electric blue boxers that had glitter all over. Alec then stood up to take control, leading Magnus through the hall.

"How about a hot, steamy shower?" Asked Alec. All Magnus did was nod and his lips were on Alec's again as they made it down the hall to the bathroom.

Alec reached behind Magnus to open the door which flew open, and they fell through onto the floor, Alec on top of Magnus.

With his right foot, Magnus kicked the door closed, leaving them in complete darkness in the bathroom.

"We should probably turn the light on, or else you wont be able to see my vanilla body glitter." Said Magnus. Alec chuckled as he started to kiss Magnus' neck, going down towards his chest, nibbling and licking the skin as he was unbuttoning his shirt going down-

*BOOM*

The door had flown open, hitting the feet of Magnus and Alec lying on the ground.

"What the Hell!" Yelled Alec.

"What? Who's in here?" Said a familiar voice. The person turned on the light in the bathroom, revealing it to be Simon.

"Simon! What are you doing!?" Yelled Magnus. Alec and Magnus scrambled up off the floor, coming away from the door so it could open. Simon had blood around his mouth, dripping down his chin.

"I came in here to clean up, and I didn't expect you guys to be here. I thought the Opera ended at midnight?" Asked Simon. Magnus smirked and put a hand over Alec's shoulder.

"We came back to throw our own show," he grinned.

Simon furrowed his eyebrows. "TMI man."

Suddenly, Isabelle came rushing down the hall. "I heard something fall, or someone, I don't know! What happened?!" She came to the door, and as soon as she saw the two standing in the washroom her mouth dropped. "I thought you two were gone until like, midnight?" She peered at the clock above the mirror. "It's only 10:30?"

"They were supposed to be, but apparently not," answered Simon.

"Yeah, we came back to-" Magnus didn't finish as Alec interrupted.

"To throw our own show, we get it."

"Well, looks like these two had their own show too." Magnus eyed Isabelle's dress which had the zipper at the side half way down, and the buttons on the front undone, revealing two bight marks leaking a slight trickle of blood on the side of her neck. Alec glared at Simon, as his brotherly instincts were coming to the surface.

"Alec, calm down. Simon wouldn't do anything I'm not okay with," said Isabelle, catching the glare Alec was giving Simon. She rolled her eyes when he looked at her.

"You're okay with him sucking the life out of you?" he asked, with a slight hurt tone.

"Alec," started Isabelle, "I don't have a problem with Magnus, why must you have a problem with Simon?"

"Yeah Alec, Seamus is pretty okay, right?" Said Magnus, breaking his silence from the entire argument so far.

"It's Simon," said Isabelle, looking over at Magnus.

"Same thing," he replied.

Isabelle's cellphone started to ring, she took it out of her heeled boot, and looked at the screen. "It's mom," she stated.

"Don't answer it," said Alec, "this isn't a good time."

"I have to, she said that she would call before 11 PM to check in on us, and I said I would pick up." Isabelle hesitated at first, but pressed the 'answer' button on her screen after clearly deciding not keep her mother waiting. "Hey mom," she said.

"Isabelle! How are you?" asked Marise from the other line.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She asked nervously. She widened her eyes looking at Alec, motioning him to talk. He just shook his head 'no'.

"Honey, I'm doing okay. Is Alec there?"

Isabelle opened her mouth, not knowing what to say. "No," she finally said, "he's still at the Opera with Magnus, he'll be back pretty late. Past midnight for sure."

"Oh alright, tell him to call me tomorrow though, okay?" She heard her mother walking from the other line, probably down one of the halls of the institute.

"Yup, I will mom," replied Isabelle. Simon was awkwardly standing in the bathroom. It was one of those feelings where you felt like you weren't needed in a situation. This was that situation.

"Oh, I'm going to go find Jace, I'm sure he'd like to talk to you, or maybe Clary, if she's still here." Isabelle could hear the elevator moving, knowing that she was going to the floor where all the bedrooms were located.

"Mom you really don't have to disturb them, I can talk to them another time," said Isabelle, "I don't think they miss me that much."

"Oh, I don't think it's a bother, I'm sure they're not doing-" Isabelle could here her mother opening the door, and then let out a shocked expression. "Jace! Clary! What on earth!" Marise had caught Jace and Clary, also in some action on the other line. Even Alec, Magnus, and Simon heard the scream Marise let out. Isabelle couldn't contain her laughter. Simon just had a still face the entire time.

"Okay mom, it looks like they _are_ doing something, so Ill just call back tomorrow, alright?"

Isabelle could hear commotion on the line, Jace yelling, and Clary laughing. "Oh- Okay, honey, have a good night."

Isabelle hung up the phone before anything worse course happen. She looked at Alec and Magnus, and nodded her head before buttoning up her dress and leaving the room, walking down the hall.

"So," started Magnus "I guess Marise wasn't expecting to get that from them." He looked over and Simon and grinned.

"I, ah," Simon awkwardly wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "I'll just go." He walked out the door, pausing, and walked back to close it.

Magnus turned around and looked at Alec. "So, where were we?" He was just about to lean in, when Alec stopped him.

"Not tonight, Isabelle and Simon are still here in the hotel room, I don't want to risk it." He opened the bathroom door, stopping in the doorway to look at Magnus. "I wouldn't want Isabelle doing the same thing right now."

"It's not really the _same _thing, you know." Magnus smirked, causing Alec to shake his head and leave, even though he couldn't contain his smile emerging onto his lips. "How about another show then?" He asked.

Alec turned around confused, raising an eyebrow at him. "Is there another opera? Or play you want to go to?"

"You know," started Magnus, "that's not what I meant." He wiggled his eyebrows at Alec, and snapped his fingers, making a pink feather boa appear in his hand. "What do you say?"

"I already said no," stated Alec.

"Oh come on," began Magnus. He picked up a note left by Isabelle on the coffee table.

_Alec & Magnus_

_Simon and I went out for a walk, and we'll be back in an hour or so._

_Have fun._

_- Isabelle_

"See? they're out," he smiled, "We have the whole place to ourselves. So what do you say?"

Alec lifted his head, smiling at him. Alec's smile just made Magnus smile more. "Yeah," he approached Magnus, and took the feather boa from his hands, letting it rest around his own neck, "I'm up for a _little_ show."

Magnus pulled Alec closer to him. "I hoped you'd say so."


End file.
